What if? CIVIL WAR edition
by Mihara E
Summary: El clásico "what if..?" de Marvel aplicado al MCU. Un toque de /slash/ para que las cosas no sean tan dramáticas y el mundo entero acabe feliz.
1. Calma

**What if... CIVIL WAR edition**

 **by Emiko Mihara**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - CALMA**

 _._

 _El sol brillaba. Era verano, pero aún así se podía sentir una brisa fresca entre los callejones. Steve estaba apoyado en una pared de ladrillos, recuperando la respiración luego de esa última golpiza. Escuchó pasos en el concreto y se tensó, pensando que el brabucón que lo había golpeado regresaba por más, tal vez junto a un grupo de amigos..._

— _Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?_ — _sonó esa voz tan conocida y Steve, aún con las manos en las rodillas, sonrió lento, limpiándose el mentón antes de levantarse por completo._

— _No tuve al mejor maestro._ — _respondió. Bucky negó con el rostro y le tendió la mano para atraerlo a un abrazo y ayudarlo a caminar._

— _Vamos, chico valiente. Hay que revisar esos golpes._

.

Steve abrió los ojos repentinamente, encontrando el cuarto con las luces apagadas, aún de noche... No solía soñar con cosas del pasado desde la invasión Chitauri, pero la caída de SHIELD había abierto muchas puertas en su mente.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro en un intento de despabilarse y por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba todo demasiado oscuro. El primer pensamiento en su mente se confirmó cuando se giró a un lado en la cama y encontró que estaba solo.

—De nuevo se levantó de madrugada. —gruñó al confirmar que Tony no estaba durmiendo, como la falta del brillo azul en el cuarto le había predicho.

Pasaban de las 4, pero él solía despertarse a esta hora. Se vistió con un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta blanca, quedándose descalzo para recorrer la torre.

La presencia de JARVIS, las cámaras y monitores se le habían vuelto normales en los últimos meses viviendo ahí. Luego de lo ocurrido en Sokovia no le pareció la mejor idea dejar a Tony solo, menos si Bruce no estaba para echarle un ojo. En menos tiempo del que debería haber creído prudente, cedió a la tensión que había sentido desde que lo conociera: siempre creyó que cuando por fin cediera terminaría golpeando al millonario, nunca se le ocurrió que terminaría empujándolo contra un muro para besarlo.

.

— _¿Y? ¿Cómo van esos golpes?_

 _Steve estaba de espaldas a la puerta y levantó la mirada de los botones de su camisa._

— _Ya han pasado dos días, Buck. No estoy hecho de papel._

— _Eso dices..._ — _respondió el más alto y se acercó, deshaciendo los pocos botones para revisar el estómago y el pecho del rubio, tocando sobre los moretones, revisando que las costillas estuvieran bien._

— _¿Ves? No pueden conmigo._ — _insistió Steve, empujando un poco al otro para alejarlo y terminar de vestirse,_ — _Entonces, ¿adónde es que quieres llevarme?_

— _...hay algo que quiero mostrarte._

— _¿Una sorpresa? Qué raro viniendo de ti._ — _continuó hablando el rubio, poniéndose los tiradores en su lugar y a punto de coger su chaqueta._

— _No necesitaras eso. No hay viento hoy._

 _Steve dejó la chaqueta sobre la mesa y se pasó una mano por el pelo._

— _¿Pasa algo malo, Buck? Estas actuando-_

— _Siempre quejándote, Rogers._ — _lo cortó el castaño con algo de enfado, tal vez porque trataba de hacer algo bueno por una vez, algo desenfadado y Steve no sabía apreciarlo. Bien, eso era una gran mentira: no era algo desenfadado, era algo egoísta._

.

Steve bajó hasta el subsuelo de la torre Stark y con solo apoyar la mano en un tablero digital las luces del pasillo se encendieron.

—Buenos días, Steve —escuchó la voz de Tony y el rubio rodó los ojos.

—...De nuevo no fuiste a dormir, Tony. No creas que no lo note.

—Y yo que pensé que lo estaba haciendo tan bien—¡rayos! —se quejó a mitad del sarcasmo porque se había equivocado. Tony levantó la mirada de la pieza que estaba soldando y al ver la cara que Steve traía supo que sus bromas, como casi siempre, no eran apreciadas.

—No puedes vivir a café y dos horas de sueño por noche.

—En realidad estoy aplicando la nueva costumbre de una siesta de media hora cada tres horas. Es genial, me mantiene atento-

—Tony...

—-puedo concentrarme más. He hecho grandiosos avances en la investigación sobre Vision-

—Tony.

—-creo que podemos comenzar a realizar miembros prostéticos con la ayuda de la maquinaria de la -

—¡Antonio! —soltó finalmente el rubio y Stark paró con su parloteó, mirándolo como se mira a una madre latina que te acaba de llamar por tu nombre completo, —Tienes que parar. —pidió Steve con la voz más suave y el millonario pareció menos tenso por el cambio.

—Estoy bien.

—...Eso dices.

.

 _Steve estaba curioso por saber qué era lo que Bucky quería mostrarle, sobre todo cuando lo único que hicieron fue caminar una calle y entrar en un edificio de oficinas. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y llegando al piso cinco, Steve tuvo que parar y Bucky lo notó enseguida._

— _Vamos, Rogers. ¿Dónde está tu energía?_

— _Creo que... la perdí... dos pisos más abajo..._

 _Bucky rodó los ojos y bajó los escalones que lo separaban del rubio, echando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo._

— _Puedo solo._ — _habló Steve, apartándolo, dejando que su orgullo le ganara a su cansancio, comenzando a subir de nuevo. Bucky se quedó mirando lo subir y sonrió apenas: así era su amigo, no sabía ni porque a veces todavía lo sorprendía._

.

—En serio, Cap. No es como si hubiera muerto de nuevo y estuviera sufriendo de PTSD otra vez.

Steve se había cruzado de brazos, pero entonces se acercó y obligó a Tony a girar en su silla para que lo viera.

—No has querido hablar de lo que paso... De _/_ todo _/_ lo que paso.

Y ahí estaba: el millonario que tenía siempre una respuesta suspicaz e ingeniosa, se quedaba callado.

—Te lo dije, no fue tu culpa.

—¿Dices eso ahora porque nos estamos acostando, Steve? No te tomaba por el tipo romántico.

—Lo digo porque es verdad. Si eres culpable de algo es de intentar que... la batalla se acabara para que pudiéramos volver a casa. —le recordó las mismas palabras que le dijera en la granja de Clint. En ese momento Steve no había apreciado la idea porque no creía tener una "casa" a la cual regresar, ni tener a alguien que lo esperara o necesitara. Era realmente un romántico de alguna manera, porque ahora sentía que Tony era esa persona que podía estarlo esperando.

.

— _Solo espera un poco... ya casi es hora._ — _le dijo Bucky, señalando la torre de la iglesia, visible perfectamente desde la terraza en donde estaban. Steve suspiro y se quedó mirando el reloj, hasta que el minutero alcanzó las doce._

 _El cielo azul fue invadido de blanco repentinamente cuando decenas, cientos de palomas salieron volando del interior de la torre por el fuerte estertor de las campanas. Steve miró a las aves con ojos enormes y estando tan cerca, tan arriba en aquella terraza, no consiguió ignorar el deseo de levantar la mano y tratar de tocar alguna. Las palomas pasaban volando sobre ellos, unas pocas más bajo que el resto, planeando y regresando en círculos sobre la terraza, acercándose a Steve e incluso posándose en una de sus manos extendidas. El rubio sonrió, genuinamente alegre y Bucky sintió que la alegría se le contagiaba, sonriendo también._

 _Al menos Steve tendría un buen recuerdo de él, si es que esta era la última vez que se veían... pero él también deseaba un recuerdo, un pisca de ese sentimiento, ahi mismo en la terraza, bajo el sol y rodeados de blanco._

.

Tony sonrió de lado, recordando todo de nuevo.

—Sería genial que los idiotas en la ONU pensaran igual que tú, Steve, pero para ellos soy responsable... y como Bruce desapareció del mapa, soy el /único/ responsable... por 124.832 muertes y más de 350mil heridos... sin contar los cerca de 500mil millones en daños a la propiedad y...

—Muy bien, muy bien. Leí los informes y JARVIS también me dijo lo que hiciste, Tony. Lo que estás haciendo: estas tratando de arreglarlo.

—No es suficiente.

—Para los otros pocas veces lo es... debe ser suficiente para ti mismo. Eres tu quien parece empeñado en cargar pecados que no te pertenecen.

—¿Sabes mucho de pecados, Cap?

—Por supuesto que sí.


	2. Cielo gris

**What if... CIVIL WAR edition**

 **by Emiko Mihara**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - CIELO GRIS**

 **.**

 _Steve sabía que Bucky lo estaba evitando._

 _No sabía nada de él desde aquella tarde en la terraza... desde ese beso. Nunca tomó a Buck por el tipo de chico que huía de aquella manera. Tal vez fue porque la primera reacción de Steve había sido empujarlo. No era su culpa, lo había sorprendido e incluso pensó que podía ser una broma... pero Buck no haría eso, no se aprovecharía de algo que le dijo en secreto._

 _Bucky era todo lo que le quedaba y... no quería perderlo._

 _El estómago no lo dejaba estarse quieto. Trató de distraerse con el periódico y funcionó bastante bien hasta que lo llamaron y le dijeron que no era apto para el servicio... otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces- no, no realmente. Eran cinco intentos. Cinco intentos de seguir a Buck y continuaba fallando._

 _Necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera. Si, por eso buscó pelea con ese tipo en el cine... pero como casi siempre, tenía las de perder... y como casi siempre, Bucky apareció al rescate, con su flamante uniforme._

 _—_ _Entonces te vas._ _—_ _fue lo primero que Steve fue capaz de decir y se sintió mal por los segundos de silencio que Bucky le regresó, antes de que cayeran en los hábitos de siempre._

 _Así sería: ese beso nunca había sucedido..._

.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Steve?

La fiesta era algo elaborada para el gusto de Steve. Había tenido que dejarse llevar por Tony a un modisto para conseguir un smoking de gala, hecho a medida. Steve no era del tipo de hombre que se dejaba vestir así, pero Tony lo había convencido con las razones para la fiesta. Luego de lo ocurrido con Ultrón, Industrias Stark debía recuperar la confianza de otras empresas y sobre todo, la confianza del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Si Tony no conseguía eso, lo más probable es que embargaran lo poco que aún tenía bajo su nombre (era un alivio que al menos la empresa y casi todos los activos de Industrias Stark estuvieran a nombre de Pepper).

—Tierra llamando a Capitán América... Cap, ¿me oyes?

—¿Ah? —Steve pestañeó y se sonrojó un poco al notar que Tony había estado hablándole muy cerca. No tenía idea de que era lo que le había estado diciendo— Mmmh... ¿sí? —murmuró y Tony sonrió.

—Entonces ¿si bailaras conmigo, Steve? Que gran honor. —repitió el (ya no tan) millonario y volvió a extender su mano hacia el soldado. Steve consiguió componerse de la vergüenza inicial y tomó al otro de la mano, dejando que lo guiara a la pista de baile.

Esta era otra de las cosas a las que le había costado un poco acostumbrarse desde que lo descongelaran... Sí, se adaptó rápido a la tecnología, a los avances en casi todos los campos, ¿pero en el plano social? Uff, todavía le sorprendía que la gente fuera tan abierta con casi todo lo que sentía y quería. Al menos Tony lo entendía (de una manera algo extraña): el genio millonario había luchado gran parte de su adolescencia contra una parte de sí mismo, pero luego de (literalmente) morir en la batalla de New York, decidió que no se ocultaría más... Tal vez por eso habían hecho _click_ tan rápido: eran similares en muchos sentidos y se enseñaban cosas mutuamente.

—Pensé que no sabías bailar, Steve. —habló Tony luego de unos minutos. En realidad Steve apenas y había notado que, si, estaban bailando (y bastante bien además).

—Solo quieres que diga que tú eres un gran bailarín. —lo acusó y Tony sonrió enorme.

—Me descubriste.

Por esos minutos, solo durante ese baile, todo parecía ir perfecto en el mundo.

.

 _Pero Steve no quería olvidar aquel beso, no podía._

 _Cuando se separó de Bucky en la Feria Stark, quiso hacerlo rápido, sin despedirse. Pero de nuevo, Bucky lo encontró: siempre lo encontraba. Se iría mañana y Steve había pensado en no despedirse. ¿Qué clase de amigo era?_

 _—_ _Prometeme algo._ _—_ _habló Bucky,_ _—No hagas nada estúpido hasta que yo regrese._

 _—_ _¿Cómo podría?_ _—_ _respondió Steve con una sonrisa débil,_ _—Tú te estás llevando toda la estupidez._

 _Bucky hizo un gesto con los labios, casi parecía una sonrisa, para luego susurrar un "Punk." y acercarse de nuevo a abrazarlo. Steve le regresó el abrazo. No quería soltarlo. Desearía no tener que soltarlo._

 _—_ _Jerk._ _—_ _habló bajo, contra el pecho de su amigo._

 _Se volverían a ver. Tenían que volver a verse... tal vez entonces Steve tuviera el valor para preguntarle a Bucky que había significado aquel beso._

.

Luego de Ultrón, la seguridad mundial se había triplicado en algunos países, quintuplicado en otros: en USA había llegado a un delicado punto hacía solo unos días, cuando el Congreso validara una segunda _Acta Patriótica_ : esta vez, todo lo que Steve había evitado que Hydra consiguiera cuando SHIELD cayó, estaba ahora en manos del Gobierno de USA. Todos estaban vigilados por los satélites, la historia de todos los ciudadanos estaba en manos del gobierno, incluso para aquellos chicos super-humanos que no cumplían la mayoría de edad... y Tony le había dicho que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Odio cuando tienes razón. —murmuró Steve cruzado de brazos, de pie detrás de Tony que miraba las noticias en una de las pantallas en su laboratorio.

—Yo también lo odio, Cap.

En la pantalla se podía ver como las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad habían documentado la sede de la ONU (en suelo norteamericano) volando en pedazos.

.

 _Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que ni siquiera podía recordar todos los detalles que lo llevaron a aquel momento. Recordaba el dolor de la cuna Stark, recordaba el brillo, las luces... Fue raro ver al mundo desde tan alto, ver a todos desde arriba siendo que siempre había sido al revés para él... y de repente corría y salvaba niños y saltaba al agua y rompía cristales... pero no era eso lo que quería._

— _Solo quiero hacer lo que este en mis manos para ayudar._ — _recordaba haberle dicho a Peggy Carter antes de que todo aquel circo de las presentaciones y la venta de bonos comenzara. Antes de darse cuenta de nuevo, todo el mundo lo conocía...oh bien, todo el mundo conocía al Capitán América. Tenía películas y comics y propaganda con su rostro... pero no, él quería otra cosa. El dinero era bueno, ayudaba -o eso creía- pero no era todo lo que él quería hacer._

 _Cuando por fin estuvo en el campo de batalla, imaginó que sería diferente. No esperaba que lo aplaudieran o lo ovacionaran como en la gran ciudad, pero definitivamente no esperaba ser abucheado. Entendía que esos chicos debían de haber pasado por el infierno: lo notaba en sus rostros... Si, a él tampoco le hubiera gustado que un niño bonito en mallas fingiera ser un héroe cuando otros arriesgaban la vida en el campo de batalla._

 _Sin darse cuenta, por los pocos minutos que consiguió estar en el escenario, sus ojos buscaron a alguien entre la multitud. Supuso que aunque estuviera allí, Bucky no sabría que era él. Hasta donde él mismo sabía, todos los soldados del campamento estaban en la función, con escepción de unos pocos que requerían mantenerse en la enfermería._

.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control luego de lo ocurrido en la ONU. Las fuerzas armadas y de seguridad del G7 se estaban uniendo para _cazar_ al Winter Soldier después de que se diera a conocer una filmación que lo ubicaba en el lugar del atentado.

—Entiendo tus sentimientos, Steve, pero si aún es peligroso, entonces-

—No, Tony. —lo interrumpió con un tono de voz que distaba mucho del usual. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a ablandar su trato con Tony, más y más a medida que las semanas pasaban: se había vuelto su familia, aunque no pudiera ponerlo en palabras aún y a veces sintiera que el sentimiento no era recíproco.

Habían discutido esto un centenar de veces desde que Steve se mudara a la nueva torre Stark y cada vez que lo hacían, el rubio militar daba gracias a que el resto del equipo vivía en las Instalaciones Avengers, a las afueras de New York. Wanda pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre ayudando a la Dra. Cho. El Dr. Selvig contaba con la asistencia de Vision; Fury, María y Natasha repartían su tiempo entre las instalaciones y algunas misiones secundarias, igual que Sam y Rhodey. Clint se había retirado, aunque a diferencia de Tony, no ofrecía ninguna clase de ayuda desde su retiro.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Tony.

—Muy bien. —fue el turno de Tony de ponerse duro, para continuar hablando —Supongamos que el Winter Soldier ya no está dominado por Hydra: eso no significa que deje de ser una máquina asesina.

—¡Tony! —reclamó Steve, levantando la voz —Ya te lo dije, él me salvo. Sé que suena increíble, pero realmente creo que él-

.

 _La noticia lo había hecho saltar, literalmente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando Peggy le decía que la compañía 107, lo que quedaba de la 107, había sido su público? Buck no estaba allí: lo habría visto, de eso estaba seguro._

 _El Coronel Phillips no pareció realmente incómodo al confirmarle que había ya firmado una carta de "desaparecido en acción" con el nombre de Barnes. Steve creyó saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, por haberse mordido la lengua con demasiada fuerza._

 _—_ _¿Una carta para quién? No tiene familia._ _—_ _le salió decir y ya parecía claro en su rostro que se lanzaría a las fauces del lobo (o de la Hydra) cuando Phillips explicó brevemente lo que había pasado con la 107, no hacía mucho más de un par de semanas._

 _—_ _Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rogers._ _—_ _advirtió el Coronel_ _—Intenta mover tu trasero fuera de este campamento y me aseguraré que toda tu pequeña excursión acabe antes de comenzar, ¿me oyes?_

 _Steve oía, pero no por eso iba a obedecer. Después de todo, técnicamente no era un militar (al menos no un soldado activo que debiera obedecer órdenes) Cogió todo lo que creyó necesitar, mientras Peggy lo seguía por todo el campamento, tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario, usando palabras como "locura", "suicidio" y finalmente la necesaria pregunta:_

 _—_ _¿Por qué es tan importante?_

 _Steve abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró casi de inmediato y sin soltar palabra. Sus dedos se cerraron, apretando la tela de la mochila que acababa de poner en la parte de atrás del jeep, junto al escudo que usaba en las presentaciones y el casco de una de las chicas que bailaban._

 _—_ _Tengo algo que preguntarle._

.

—Cap, escuchame-

—No Tony, escuchame tu a mí: no voy a quedarme aquí parado escuchándote hablar de Bucky-

—¡YA NO ES BUCKY! —levantó la voz el millonario, exasperado por siempre acabar en la misma discusión una y otra vez y no encontrar la manera de que Steve viera la realidad: —Tu amigo está muerto, Cap. Sea lo que sea, el Winter Soldier no es Bucky Barnes.

Estaba siendo inusualmente cruel, pero no podían seguir con aquello. Una parte de Tony realmente trataba de razonar lo que Steve estaba sintiendo, pero no conseguía comprender el nivel de lealtad que demostraba el rubio luego de que el otro lo había casi matado (que luego lo salvara de ahogarse era solo un detalle que no entraba en la ecuación). Lo peor de todo es que las únicas discusiones- no, las únicas _peleas_ que habían tenido desde que _ellos_ comenzaran a ser _algo más_ , habían sido por Barnes.

—Él me salvo.

—Sí, lo has dicho un millón de veces... pero si realmente es Barnes, ¿por qué no se entregó? ¿Acaso un soldado huiría del castigo de esa manera?

—No creo que recuerde tanto aún... pero sé que me recuerda a mí.

Tony suspiró. Habían llegado un poco más lejos que otras veces al menos:

—Cuando lo atrapen, porque _van_ a atraparlo, podrás preguntarle si te recuerda o no.

.

 _Desde que lograra infiltrarse en esa instalación de Hydra, los nervios- No, desde que se subiera al avión de Stark para acercarse al territorio de la instalación: si, desde ese momento los nervios le habían estado estrujando el estómago. Quiso parecer despreocupado, abriéndose paso entre los soldados y liberando a algunos cautivos para luego ir a por los demás. No supo siquiera lo que había respondido cuando le preguntaran si podría hacerlo solo (algo sobre Hitler, ¿tal vez?) y se internó por los pasillos cuando los soldados comenzaron a provocar un mayor caos._

 _No tardó en encontrar una seguidilla de habitaciones extrañas, mezcla entre laboratorio y sala de torturas... y repentinamente consiguió oir una voz que reconocería en el mismo jodido infierno._

— _Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Número de registro 32557038_. _Regimiento de Infantería 107._ _—_ _sonaba la voz vacía y repetitiva en el cuarto. Steve casi se cae en la desesperación de llegar hasta la camilla en donde el otro estaba amarrado._

 _—_ _¡Bucky!_ _—_ _lo llamó cuando estuvo a su lado y temió durante los pocos segundos en los que el otro solo se quedó callado, aún mirando al cielo raso... pero los ojos de Buck parecieron despertar y recuperar algo de brillo cuando giró apenas su cabeza y lo vio:_ _—Soy yo, Steve._ _—le habló bajo, apoyando una mano en el pecho ajeno, aferrando su ropa._

 _—_ _... Steve._ _—_ _repitió lento y acabó sonriendo suave. Lo reconoció e intentó moverse: en pocos segundos más estuvo libre, y de pie junto al rubio (o más bien apoyado en él)_

 _—_ _Creí que estabas muerto._ _—_ _murmuró Steve, abrazándolo y aferrándolo por la cintura mientras recobraba fuerzas._

 _—_ _Y yo creí que eras más bajo._

.

Sam había seguido el rastro del Winter Soldier por meses e incluso reclutaron a ese chico: Scott Lang, Ant-man, para recaudar mayor información. Esta era la primera nueva pista en meses.

—Buck...¿me recuerdas? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar y Steve creyó que el pecho se le oprimiría aún más por los primeros segundos de silencio.

—El nombre de tu mamá era Sarah. —comenzó a hablar el Winter Soldier con la voz rasposa —Solías usar papel periódico en los zapatos...

Steve apenas consiguió sonreír cuando desde su hombro, una pequeña hormiga voló lejos para darle el espacio suficiente a Scott para regresar a su tamaño normal.

—Ok, soy el único que dirá lo gracioso que es que recuerde a tu mamá? ...Oh, había olvidado que esto es cosa seria, ¿verdad?

—La ONU voló en pedazos. ¿qué parte de todo esto no te parece serio? —interrumpió Sam, cruzándose de brazos y Scott rodó los ojos.

—Te están buscando, Buck. —comenzó a hablar Steve y el Winter Soldier miró a los otros dos antes de regresar su mirada a Steve. Por alguna razón se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

—Ya no me dedico a eso.

—Sí, lo sabemos, por eso vinimos a buscarte primero. —volvió a interceder Scott —No sé lo que intentabas metiendo tu brazo en esa prensa, pero permíteme... —continuó, cerrando de nuevo su casco para achicarse y usar una hormiga voladora para meterse entre los pistones y remaches de la prensa hidráulica.

.

 _Schmidt y Zola se había escapado y toda la base de Hydra estaba en llamas y estallando por doquier. No había tiempo aún para descansar._

 _—_ _Cruza tu primero._ _—_ _indicó Steve y con algo de renuencia Bucky lo obedeció, caminando por la biga de metal y llegando al otro lado justo antes de que se desprendiera._

 _—_ _¡Tiene que haber otra manera de cruzar!_ _—_ _gritó para que Steve lo escuchara aún con las explosiones alrededor._

 _—_ _¡Vete de aquí!_ _—_ _lo apresuró el rubio_ — _¡Encontraré otro camino!_

 _—_ _¡NO ME IRÉ SIN TI!_ _—_ _consiguió gritar el recién rescatado soldado._

 _Steve maldijo por lo bajo mirando alrededor, resolviendo que hacer luego de medir la distancia con la mirada. Dobló parte del soporte que estorbaba su camino y tomando solo unos metros de carrera, saltó la distancia que separaba las plataformas, llegando al otro lado milagrosamente, sosteniéndose del soporte en el que Bucky se mantenía apoyado. El sargento no dudó en ayudar al rubio a subir, y ambos consiguieron salir del edificio antes de que acabara por derrumbarse sobre ellos._

 _—_ _Así que... ¿no te irás sin mí...?_ _—_ _preguntó Steve, de rodillas y recuperando el aliento. Bucky estaba en el suelo, recostado boca arriba, respirando agitado._

 _—_ _Callate, Rogers. La próxima vez dejaré que el edificio te caiga encima._

.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Sam, una vez que Steve y él se habían alejado un poco del Winter Soldier, para que Scott trabajara tranquilo.

—Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. —habló el capitán, aún observándo en dirección a la prensa hidráulica y a Bucky —Tal vez alguna bodega abandonada de SHIELD, un lugar que no aparesca en los mapas.

—Si, seguro, pero no estaba hablando de eso.

Steve pestañeó y levantó la mirada hacia el moreno, sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Me pediste que lo encontrara: lo hice. Entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando por tu cabeza... o al menos eso creo. —admitió con algo de duda —Pero necesito _saber_ que estás seguro de esto y que realmente crees que él no lo hizo.

—Él no lo hizo, Sam. —hablo con la seguridad que lo carácterizaba —No sé aún lo que está pasando, pero presiento que es alguna clase de trampa, así como la que Hydra me tendió para que SHIELD me persiguiera hace un año.

Sam asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada hacia el Winter Soldier por un par de minutos.

—¿En serio usabas papel periodico en los zapatos?

—Me quedaban grandes.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté. —sonrió apenas el "piloto", pero casi de inmediato volvió a ponerse serio —¿Qué vas a decirle a Stark?

—... No lo sé...

.

 _Había conseguido rescatar a muchísimos soldados. Había rescatado a Bucky. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas de que hablar, con tanta gente... pero el tiempo corría demasiado rápido cuando estabas en medio de la guerra. Le avisaron que las presentaciones se acabarían por ahora y que estaría en el servicio activo desde ahora. Tendría un equipo propio, además de batallones que los seguirían cuando fuera necesario... Pero había alguien que no podía dejar atrás: no quería dejar atrás._

 _No fue difícil encontrar a Buck en aquel bar. Todos los soldados que tenían la noche libre estaban allí._

 _—_ _¿Estás listo para seguir al Capitán América a una muerte segura?_

 _—_ _Claro que no._ _—_ _aseguró Bucky, bebiendo un último trago de su cerveza_ — _El tipo pequeño de Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto para escapar de una pelea. Lo sigo a él._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, ese tipo pequeño tiene una pregunta que hacerte._

 _La leve sonrisa en los labios de Bucky pareció desaparecer repentinamente y levantó los ojos de su vaso vacío hasta fijarlos en el rostro de Steve. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sabía perfectamente lo que el otro quería preguntar._

 _—_ _Dile que espere a regresar a casa._ _—_ _pareció rogar_ _—La gente hace y dice cosas estúpidas en tiempos de guerra._

.

—Quiero quitármelo... —habló Bucky luego de varios minutos cuando Sam y Steve dejaron de hablar entre ellos. Steve se acercó, mucho más que antes, lleno de una confianza por el otro que tenía décadas dormida.

—Sé que piensas que el brazo te hará hacer cosas, Buck, pero te prometo que eso no pasara. Tenemos una manera de cortar las señales que podrían ejercer cualquier control sobre ti. —habló con cierto tono paternal y aunque lejos, Sam notó que el Winter Soldier no entendía de lo que hablaba.

—Lo que quiere decir es que podrás usar ese brazo como si fuera tuyo, sin miedo de que te patinen el coco. —explicó en menos palabras y se escuchó una risita algo apagada (probablemente de Scott)

—Siempre complicando las cosas simples. —comentó Buck y solo por esas palabras, solo por esos minutos, Steve creyó oír al viejo Buck, su Bucky.

—Aprendí del peor.

—... _Punk_.

— _Jerk_.

— _Asshats_. —sonó la voz de Scott luego de recuperar su tamaño, apretando un botón para que la prensa liberara al Winter Soldier. Cuando descubrió que todos lo miraban, abrió su casco para mostrar una expresión de cejas altas —¿Qué? ¿No era una competencia?


End file.
